the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne Waterston
1979 |death=5 December, 2091 |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Bluish-grey |skin=Fair |sword= |class=Class D |occupation=*Police officer *President of the United States of America |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Police Grand Army *U.S. Government |masters=Sheriff Bladepoint |apprentices=X1 }} Roxanne Waterston was a female mutant and officer who served under the Police Grand Army. Roxanne was known to be a strong leader during the First NoHead War, as well as a survivor of the First Police Purge. Forced into hiding, Waterston continued to oppose the new regime. She thus fought in, and survived, the Battle of Superhero University, and was named as President of the United States of America in the aftermath. When she was eventually officially confirmed in the position of President in 2008, she along with Jenna Grover worked hard to change the government. They eventually succeeded in greatly reducing the corruption and pure-blood bias within the organization. In order to meditate amidst nature, Roxanne went to a swamp in Louisiana, where X1 found her. Roxanne assured the clone that his path clearly brought him to the cave and venturing inside would be profitable. In the years that followed, Roxanne developed a relationship with Bladepoint, who returned her love. By 2017 Waterston was succeeded as President by Aaron Clinton. She fought in the Battle of the Yellowstone Base in 2020, and advocated for Lindsay Kellerman during the Third NoHead War, but her fate afterwards is unknown. Biography Early life Little is known about Roxanne Waterston’s early life. Born to at least one mutant parent, Roxanne came from a rather powerful and respected family. Due to her family’s position, they were sought after during the First NoHead War by NoHeads and a large majority were killed. Roxanne was born in or around 1979 and went on to study at Superhero School in 1985, stepping into the Booth of Orientation and entering Class D. As she reached adolescence, her dislike of her family heritage ceased. Her grandfather had been murdered by Lord Gorn in the 1930s, resulting in her being disturbed when anyone mentioned him or his army. First NoHead War For a long time, Roxanne felt disgust for the NoHeads and their actions, as well as a desire to make a difference. Sometime prior to 1990, she became an official member of the Police Grand Army and met Joseph Abernathy. Roxanne and Joseph came to Fred Irma, a member of the OIP, for information on the Orb of Power, but it is likely he had no knowledge of the artifact. Irma affectionately called women ‘dolls,’ and treated them as sexual objects; he demonstrated this by how he treated Waterston. Despite feeling very objectified, Roxanne brought the news to Sheriff Bladepoint along with Joseph. First Police Purge and escape In 1994, the Grand Army was all but exterminated by NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Stupid NoHead. During the purge, Roxanne fought off several NoHeads and escaped, with Sheriff Bladepoint unable to find her. She went into hiding, but remained active in the resistance effort, urging mutants to help protect Fobble neighbors and to keep faith during dark times. In 1995, Roxanne was accused of stealing the sword of a pure-blood or half-blood mutant, and was brought for trial before the Mutamon. She was interrogated by Mr. Crooked NoHead and Caberra, and would have been convicted and sent to Beta Prison if not for the help of Sheriff Bladepoint and Joseph. Bladepoint and Joseph assisted her and a group of Fobble-borns who had been in for questioning escape the chamber. Attack on Superhero School On 30 June, Sheriff Bladepoint sent Roxanne and Joseph to patrol Superhero School while he took care of business elsewhere. During their patrol, however, NoHeads were let into Superhero School by Bethany Donner. Upon seeing the NoHead Sign above the school, Roxanne was shocked and proceeded to stake out the entrance to the kitchens, which Bladepoint believed that Bethany was using for some unknown nefarious purpose. Later that night Bladepoint was soon proven right. They watched Bethany emerge from the room with a flashlight; when she saw them, she threw Italian Essence of Darkness, blinding them and leading NoHeads into Superhero School via a mutated oven. Fighting their way clear of the darkness, they met up with Roan Kendels and other students who were prepared for combat. In the ensuing battle, Roxanne dueled with Mr. Eradicating NoHead, but suffered no injuries despite being overwhelmed. In the aftermath, Waterston was able to lead Bladepoint away from Hayden’s corpse and up to the hospital wing, where Bladepoint broke the news that Hayden had been killed. Roxanne attended Hayden’s funeral. After the former principal had been laid to rest, Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph, and Roxanne disappeared and went to recruit followers, in hopes of one day rebuilding the Grand Army. On the run Although the Empire thought Roxanne Waterston had left the other police survivors, her fire and abilities were noted by some Imperial officials because, as of 2005, Roxanne was being held captive on the planet Mars to keep her out of the way. She was not allowed to leave, nor was she permitted to communicate with the outside world. Also, Captain Osmund Huran threatened to have her be an “unfortunate victim in a Martian uprising.” While on the planet, Roxanne collected data on the Skyhook that was being used to take Martian slaves from the planet in mass numbers. When the Gladiator’s secret apprentice, Abalan, arrived to save her in order to enlist the trust and cooperation of her Master, Waterston refused to leave until the skyhook was destroyed. Abalan promised to destroy it if she would go leave the planet and fly to safety, which she did. A few weeks later, Roxanne participated in the meeting in Japan to reestablish the Grand Army with her Master, Dexter, Zett, Ronald Koda, and Abalan. However, while the other attendees of the meeting were present in person, Waterston participated via hologram. Her physical absence turned out to be beneficial as that her transmission was able to be terminated before her involvement could be discovered when the meeting was raided by robot soldiers led by the Gladiator. Thus her direct involvement with the new police was unknown to the Gladiator and the Emperor. Roxanne was also present on Mars for the meeting that did officially establish the Police Grand Army. Because Abalan had seemingly sacrificed his own life to save the Sheriff, Koda, Dexter, and Zett from the Emperor so that they might live to reestablish the police, she suggested the adoption of his family crest as the symbol of the fight against the Empire. Battle of the Second NoHead Base Soon after learning of the secret location of the Second NoHead Base, in 2006, the police met together in the police station. Here, they formed battle plans for their assault on the Base, after Sheriff Bladepoint told them the time had come to reveal themselves to the NoHeads. He explained that the superweapon was protected by a deflector field in the forests of Rochester, and that while a strike team including Roxanne, Joseph, and Tyson sabotaged the shield, a fighter team would penetrate the main reactor. Landing in the forests near Rochester, Sheriff Bladepoint and the others made their way through the forest. However, Roxanne was separated from the others, and captured by the forest people. She was brought to their leader, the Spirit of the Forest, where she managed to convince him that they both wanted the same thing — to purge the world of the NoHead Empire. Though one of them protested, the leader agreed to work with Waterston and the police to face the common foe, claiming they now accepted her as if she were one of their own. Before leaving, Roxanne thanked them and promised to return for them. Searching across the forest, Roxanne finally found Bladepoint and told him that the police had help in the upcoming battle. Roxanne took Bladepoint and their fellow police to the forest people to settle the agreement. The morning after, Roxanne followed Bladepoint and the other members of the squad to the military base and shield generator that they had promised to destroy. Upon arriving, Roxanne fought in the battle that ensued. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead had realized that the police were back, and he had sent an entire legion of his best troops to intercept them. The robot soldiers defeated the strike team, but with the help of Joseph and several forest monks, the police made it to the bunker. As the door code was changed, Tyson attempted to open it, but a robot shot him, leaving Roxanne and Bladepoint to manually try and open the doors. Roxanne tripped two robots who tried to intercept her at the shield bunker. From there, Sheriff Bladepoint and his men destroyed the shield generator. The mission to Rochester was eventually a success, and the Second NoHead Base was rendered irreparable. Battle of Superhero University Roxanne Waterston arrived at the Attack on Thunder Quarters on 28 April, 2007, where she took Sheriff Bladepoint to her speeder, by the order of Lady Valora. Waterston provided Bladepoint a speeder to take them back to the New Police Station and her sword to replace his old one. Afterwards, the trio ventured to Superhero University, with the assistance of Paul Meyer. They were reunited with their friends in the organization called Roan’s Resistance, who declared their wish to fight the encroaching Imperial army. While Sheriff Bladepoint sought out the Dark Tower, Waterston and Joseph took off to find Mr. Stupid NoHead. When the two of them ran into Bladepoint, the latter unexpectedly kissed her, but they broke apart when Joseph reminded them of their objective. The trio then entered the Dark Tower in search for Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King, but were then ambushed by the very children they had come to capture, who were aided by Bethany Donner and Antonio McSnake. Roxanne dodged a Death beam and managed to stun Gunray, and then she and Joseph dragged him out of the room as Dark energies tore away at it due to Gunray’s irrational combat tactics. Roxanne, Bladepoint, and Joseph then witnessed the death of Jackson Lawrence, which devastated them all. Despite their grief, the trio continued with the effort to track down Mr. Stupid NoHead. On their way, Roxanne incapacitated two F8 robot soldiers who were pursuing her, Bladepoint, and Joseph, and blasted Augustus Salt away from an injured Emma Hone, Hone still died afterward from her injuries tragically. Sheriff Bladepoint eventually broke off, and Waterston fought L’smae alongside Cate Lilly and Leslie Amadeus. Eventually, Waterston was blasted to the floor, crumpling with a high-pitched shriek. Upon recovering, Waterston witnessed Bladepoint’s fight with Mr. Stupid NoHead, and she began distracting NoHead when it was clear Bladepoint was losing. This provocation worked and NoHead attempted to blast Waterston, only for the beam to rebound. Although Mr. Stupid NoHead survived, the attack ended the battle and drove the NoHeads out. As everyone began paying their respects to the dead, she hinted to Sheriff Bladepoint that she did perhaps reciprocate his feelings and the pair embraced. Waterston survived the battle relatively unscathed, only suffering minor injuries and burns she received from entering Thunder Quarters shortly before the battle. President of the United States First term Nearly a year after the end of the battle, Roxanne Waterston was eventually made President of the United States of America, and set about ridding the government of corruption and discrimination. On the day she won the election, however, the erstwhile Empress Zira Miranda Grover placed her and her Fobble compatriot, , under mind control. Both of them were ordered to go to work and run the country as though nothing had happened. Waterston made Beta Prison more hospitable and ensured Deaformas and innumatu would not be used to torment the opponents of the government. She appointed Sheriff Bladepoint as the head of national law enforcement, and made Lewis Thicke a high-ranking official, reshuffling the government thoroughly and becoming instrumental in the repairs of the world following the NoHead Empire. She managed to revolutionize the way that the government worked, and with the assistance of Jenna Grover, eradicated the pro-pureblood laws. Second term Roxanne Waterston was reelected in 2012. A short time later, she began resisting her mind control, but her attempts were futile against Zira's power. In 2013, President Waterston was visited by Helen McKeen, Supreme Leader of the Armies of Organa, over affairs regarding the Cavaliers of Thornton that would have an impact on the country. Waterston learned from McKeen that Natalia Thornton had been the one who destroyed the . At this point, , who had also been reelected and proven incapable of resisting mind control as Waterston had, became worried that Waterston was taking his passion, something Waterston hotly denied.''Boys vs. Girls 2'' In the years that followed, Roxanne developed a relationship with Bladepoint, who was close in age and returned her love. In 2016, Waterston, relishing the idea of repaying Helen McKeen, arrived about halfway through the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle to assist the Armies of Organa. Zira's mind control over her lightened significantly afterwards. Eleven months later, Waterston was succeeded as President by Aaron Clinton. She earnestly returned to the police, and was held in the highest regard for what she had done as President. Second NoHead War In 2020, Roxanne fought in the Battle of Yellowstone. On the way, she discussed the First NoHead War with her friend Mark. She lamented how Mr. Ghastly NoHead had huge numbers at his command — not just mutants but many species of animals. She joined Sheriff Bladepoint’s task force, though she was reluctant in letting Baby Intelligence leave. As they battled their way through the Yellowstone Base, Lewis came up with the idea of using ascension guns to scale up the outside walls of the building. Roxanne survived the battle without injury. Waterston was widowed when Sheriff Bladepoint was murdered during the Battle of the Eastern Field. Third NoHead War When rumor of Hell Burnbottom’s return was denied by the government, Roxanne was convinced of his return as she could see the sincerity in Lindsay Kellerman’s and Master Intelligence’s statements. Death On 5 December, 2091, Roxanne Waterston died by unknown means. Physical description Roxanne Waterston was described as a tall, healthy, and stunningly beautiful woman with blonde hair and bluish-silver eyes. Waterston had angular features and narrow shoulders. She wore a standard uniform while serving the Police Grand Army, but while serving as President she wore a variety of black dresses. According to an officer, she also had a tattoo on her left shoulder. Personality and traits Roxanne Waterston was usually stoic, impassive and reserved, giving no hint as to what her emotions might be. When she did show them they tended to be very strong. She refused most questions about her past to people who did not know her identity already, as well as even then treated most of them dreamily and indifferently, including Sheriff Bladepoint, who would constantly wonder if she was daydreaming when he was speaking to her. On the battlefield, Waterston can be aggressive and ruthless due to her tendency for war cries and her willingness to kill without restraint. She is a terrifying opponent, capable of holding her own against Xalvatrix and taking out hordes of fighters. However, she will often use strategy to avoid murder when possible. In her youth Roxanne had a fiery attitude and was headstrong. As a child, she was often seen by many, especially her family, as a tomboy. As she matured her outspoken nature blossomed and her dislike of her heritage ceased. Roxanne also had a strong personality and a bright intellect. Nevertheless, Roxanne never looked for adventure or rushed into things without thinking. Roxanne avoided the corruption around her and instead concentrated on helping others. Throughout the First NoHead War, Roxanne proved to be the leader that everyone was willing to follow. Her fierceness and determination to restore freedom to the solar system helped the Police Grand Army get through even the toughest of battles. Roxanne had always put duty before her own personal needs. Roxanne was known for having compassion for her friends, and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever she could. For instance, she comforted the Object, who had just learned Bladepoint had been lying that Gummi the Bare was still alive. Roxanne was also a good judge of character, and trusted individuals regardless of age, on the basis of her knowledge of their character and abilities. When the government was deeming Lindsay Kellerman and Master Intelligence as crackpots for claiming Hell Burnbottom’s return, Waterston instead sided with the S.M.S.B. as she could see the sincerity in Kellerman’s and Master Intelligence’s statements.D. Isaac Thomas' Official Site Roxanne said herself that she had always been of a "solitary disposition". When among the Grand Army, or even her own family, she tended not to have company and on occasion, appeared uncomfortable among other officers. Most of the time she kept to herself and out of other peoples' company. Despite this, Roxanne seems to, at her core, be a surprisingly pleasant person. She always asks people questions and is known to be very skilled at befriending other people, which surprises a lot of people who assumed her social skills were poor, just like Joseph Abernathy (whom she initially angrily labelled as a stereotypical brute) whose skills at diplomacy were also frequently underestimated. Unlike the rest of her people, she was direct and practical in speech, rarely wasting breath with expressions or similes and was not bothered with the idea of using animal products such as leather. She also had trouble understanding certain figures of speech. Despite her solitary disposition, she was very dedicated to her people and cause, enduring much to keep the cause alive and even willing to die for no reason other than to deny Mr. Stupid NoHead. She also seemed to feel a sense of duty in protecting or helping Bladepoint and Abernathy at any opportunity, and acts as an older-sister figure to both of them. The opposite of the pure-blood advocates, Waterston believed in equality and fairness for all mutants and Fobbles. Like Carol Wilcox, she appeared to hold traditional human gender roles in distaste and reminded Bladepoint on more than one occasion that she was not a "helpless female". She even mentioned during the NoHead Cataclysm that she still didn't understand why it was believed that men and women should wear different things. Powers and abilities Roxanne Waterston proved to be an extremely talented and powerful young mutant. Her powers are formidable and even Sheriff Bladepoint admired her work. Fencing Roxanne demonstrated her fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable dueling skill for her age. Although she was incapacitated relatively early in the Attack on Superhero School, she removed two NoHeads from the fight in that short time. Roxanne survived the occupation of Superhero School, partly due to her agility and reflexes (she had an uncanny ability for dodging her opponents’ sword strikes). She defeated many NoHeads during the Battle of Superhero University and also held her own against L'smae (notably with help from Cate Lilly and Leslie Amadeus). She even proved to be a challenge for L’smae and put on the defense for a brief time during the duel, but eventually was hurtled into the ground. Waterston also had very fast reflexes when it came to sword work. Like Bethany Donner, she was also able to manipulate objects around herself to incapacitate or evade others. Her dueling style was creative and unpredictable, mixing conventional combative superpowers and defensive sword strikes to overcome her opponents. Powers Roxanne Waterston is capable of manipulating her surroundings so certain parts of solid matter jut out from solid objects. She can use this offensively, such as making spikes jut out of the ground, or defensively, such as making several beams protrude from a bulletin board to intercept several toxic blobs. Waterston was very strong and athletic, and while she is not muscular, she is exceptionally fit and keeps in excellent shape. She has demonstrated her physical strength by being able to block a punch from Joseph Abernathy with her arm. During the NoHead Cataclysm, Waterston was able to kick Xalvatrix with enough force to launch her opponent out of the Third NoHead Base. She was skilled in a few school subjects as well. For example, she was able to achieve a ‘5’ in her C.A.T. for Defense Against Darkness. During her education, she mastered the Stun beam, the freeze ray, and various other applications of mutantry. She was capable of using powerful attacks such as the Blasting Beam. If Roxanne continued serving the Grand Army as a warrior she would have excelled but instead dedicated herself to rebuilding the law. Roxanne was able to perform a Memory wipe successfully multiple times after having only read the theory behind it. Waterston had a wide knowledge and talent for the powerful shields she cast. Roxanne also mentioned in 1996 that she had been practicing how to use her Holocard collection for messaging, but it is unknown if she ever actually carried this out. Roxanne was a master of Deteleportation, using it to a great advantage. She even deteleported with her friends twice when they were falling through the air. Roxanne also was implied to have talents in Herbalism. Other abilities Roxanne was an effective leader, being named as President of the United States at the age of twenty-nine. She was also very good at cooking, something that set off Bladepoint, who already found her to be incredibly attractive. Waterston had an unbreakable will and was even able to shrug off the mind control of Zira Miranda Grover to a limited extent, futile as it may be. Possessions Sword Roxanne’s sword is made from durasteel, with an unknown length and energizer material. Relationships Sheriff Bladepoint Sheriff Bladepoint was a close ally of Roxanne's and eventually, her husband. She only briefly made his acquaintance in 1993 in the aftermath of the Invasion of Maryland. Bladepoint developed a crush on her nonetheless when he learned she was a member of the Grand Army. He was initially shy and clumsy around her. Bladepoint eventually saved her life in the Mutamon by fighting off Mr. Stupid NoHead. Despite saving her life, and her joining him in their hideout, this only served to make him more withdrawn when in her presence, barely able to speak in front of her, only muttering a weak "thankee much" when she cooked him dinner. Meanwhile, Roxanne was friendly toward Bladepoint, more so than Gummi the Bare or the Object, but did not return his romantic feelings. Bladepoint sought advice from Alan, who suggested that he relax in front of Bladepoint, be true to himself, and possibly even date other girls. Taking this advice, he went out with Julie Flowers in 2000. Even though he dated other girls, Bladepoint never completely gave up on the hope that Roxanne would reciprocate his affections. In 2007, following the Battle of Superhero University, Roxanne started to fall in love with him as well. Her feelings had presumably been developing since the previous year. He had reasserted himself as a vibrant, witty, and independent leader, rather than an awkward, shy, and irritable young man. They had a lot in common — both played Crodela, both had suffered greatly at the hands of Dark mutants, and both showed great strength in defensive and offensive mutantry. Both have also fought alongside one another on a number of occasions. In 2012, Roxanne started to fall in love with him as well. Her feelings had presumably been developing since the previous year. He had reasserted himself as a vibrant, witty, and independent leader, rather than an awkward and shy young man. They had a lot in common — both played Crodela, both had suffered greatly at the hands of Dark mutants, and both showed great strength in defensive and offensive mutantry. Both have also fought alongside one another on a number of occasions. The two of them were eventually married. Their marriage is shown to be mature and understanding, Roxanne also affectionately calls Bladepoint "Pointy", rather than his full name. Bladepoint claims that he felt specific love for Waterston since the Infiltration of the Mutamon and that her love for him always made him feel stronger. Joseph Abernathy Along with Bladepoint, Roxanne became best friends with Joseph Abernathy in 1992. Her quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the three friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Out of concern for her friend, Roxanne often chided Joseph for his recklessness; though this occasionally put some strain on their relationship, it often served to keep Joseph coordinated. Roxanne stood by Joseph when he doubted Bladepoint during the Police Hunt, though they both changed their minds later, in spite of her own romantic feelings for Bladepoint. Joseph, for his part, was quick to defend Roxanne against bullies. He was also known to protect her physically on instinct when in dangerous situations. Though their friendship remained entirely platonic, at times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others. However, the two each remained devoted to Cate Lilly and Sheriff Bladepoint, respectively. As Joseph himself described, Roxanne was one of two of his best friends, akin to a sister. It could be further said she was like his older sister, protective and always trying to keep him in line. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. Zett Roxanne seemed to have garnered respect from fellow officer Zett, as he would listen to her when no one else could appeal to his logical side. She often ensured his relationship with his teacher was decent. Paul Meyer Roxanne met Paul Meyer in 2007, before the Battle of Superhero University. As she was a friend of Bladepoint's, she visited Los Angeles in order to get into Superhero University. Meyer helped her enter the school and they both survived what came next. It is possible that they remained in contact later on. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas was very careful about how he crafted Roxanne Waterston’s character, from her physical appearance to the way she moved during fights. He made it a fervent priority to make her just pretty enough to get the nod of approval from teenage boys. He also studied bullfighters, as Thomas wanted Waterston to emulate “the way a bullfighter can seduce a bull into surrendering to its own death without touching him at all.” The Gladiator: Ultimate Clone Edition In order to gather her troubled thoughts together, Waterston went on a three-day vacation to a swamp in Louisiana in this non-canonical novel. She discarded her Presidential attire for more practical clothing. When X1, the Gladiator’s secret apprentice, came here to meditate as well, he found a cave. Before entering, X1 met Waterston, although he was oblivious to the woman’s identity. Despite his vague comments, the President assured the clone that his path clearly brought him to the cave and venturing inside would yield some answers for him. After X1 exited the cave, Waterston told him that he had to follow his destiny, to which the clone said he would follow it to the ends of the earth.The Gladiator: Ultimate Clone Edition Appearances * * * * * *''Boys vs. Girls 2'' * Non-canonical appearances *''The Gladiator: Ultimate Cloning Edition'' Notes and references Category:1979 births Category:2091 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Born in March Category:Bronze Holocards Category:Died in December Category:Educated in 1985 Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Presidents of the United States of America Category:Sheriff Bladepoint's romantic relationships Category:Superhero School students Category:Class D students Category:Mind control victims Category:Waterston family Category:Widowed individuals Category:Impersonated individuals